Un Proyecto a futuro
by kaiserofdarkness
Summary: Enji Todoroki era mejor conocido como Endeavor ah propuesto una inusual idea en la academia para buscar crear una mejor generacion de heroes a futuro al forzar la cruza de los quirks mas adecuados para la siguiente generacion y aunque sus exentricas ideas son rechazadas por el director de la academia cierto maestro cree poder usar las bases del plan de Endeavor a su beneficio...
1. Prologo

Prologo

La era del gran héroe All Might había acabado tras los daños sufridos en su último enfrentamiento contra su archienemigo a su vez que se revelo ante las cámaras de su verdadera apariencia en el fulgor de la batalla que había tenido contra all for one y con ello, había caído todo un sistema que se basaba en dicho símbolo de la paz…Por ello las autoridades policiales así como la misma asociación de héroes habían decidido el reforzar sus esfuerzos por acabar con la liga de villanos y mejorar sus métodos de prevención… antes de que se repitiese una tragedia similar que pusiera de nuevo en duda los pilares de su estructura.

Entre los métodos adoptados por la asociación de héroes a corto plazo fue el contratamientos de nuevos maestros para enseñarles mayor diversidad de peligros a sus alumnos ante los riesgos que habían experimentado en ese curso así como cambiar su sistema educativo al de un internado ofreciéndole a sus estudiantes un espacio seguro dentro de las instalaciones escolares donde estos serían protegidos de agresiones externas como había sucedido con anterioridad

Es aquí cuando inicia nuestra historia puesto que entre los héroes que se incorporación a la academia para reforzar su programa de estudios actualmente uno destacaba por su nueva visión de mejorar a las nuevas generaciones a su peculiar manera

Enji Todoroki eramejor conocido como Endeavor y su quirk de control de combustion era poderoso y temido entre héroes y villanos por igual pero este héroe que actualmente estaba en la cúspide de la asociación desde la retirada de All Might era famoso su mal genio, y aunque habían ascendido por fin a la ansiada posición del héroe número 1 de todos, para este dicho título le era insignificante considerando el cómo había obtenido el puesto tras la retirada de su ansiado rival.

Aun así ya en aquella tan anhelada posición estaba consiente que ahora existía la posibilidad de ser superado no solo por sus similares sino por sus enemigos cosa que ahora era su preocupación y aunque confiaba en sus habilidades sabía que la edad no pasaría en balde y llegaría un punto donde su declive iniciaría a ser notorio… pero confiaba en que pronto su hijo Shoto Todoroki podría superarte tras graduarse de su academia

Su hijo nacido de su sangre y una mujer cuyo quirk era lo opuesto al suyo era su mayor logro personal por sus características tan peculiares, su hijo era especial y muy singular un hibrido entre quirks que se consideraban contrarios, el hielo y el fuego normalmente eran algo incompatibles pero su hijo había heredado ambas habilidades demostrando ser un héroe superior a la media de su generación, pero sin duda alguna las características de su hijo podría ser la base para una nueva idea que opto por compartir con aquellos allegados a el… ¿Por qué no replicar el éxito de su hijo en una nueva generación completa? ¿Por qué no planificar las mejores cualidades de una generación para mejorar la siguiente y con ello mejorar los héroes de la siguiente generación? Su hijo era la prueba viviente de ello el juntar las mejores quirks para un futuro sin duda sería un proyecto que debía llevarse a cabo

Primero le comento su idea al director de la academia en secreto esperando su aprobación y su pronta implementación… la sorpresa e ingenuidad le abrumaron al ser rechazado tajantemente, aun cuando había expresado las ventajas y virtudes que podían apreciarse a simple vista con su hijo el director estaba en contra de tal proyecto considerando los sentimientos de sus estudiantes y su supuesto derecho de elegir una pareja debían tener prioridad ante cualquier otra cosa.

Qué idiotez más grande era esa idea de sentimentalismos en esos momentos día a día los crímenes aumentaban por la pérdida de la presencia de All Might y el mismo sabia llegaría el momento donde no podrían darse abasto con todos esos problemas… debía convencerles de que su idea era necesaria para el futuro de los héroes.

Ya incluso había analizado a los muchachos que recién habían ingresado a la academia y estarían bajo su tutela por lo que había realizado posibles combinaciones de parejas entre ellos de manera preliminar buscando exponencial las mejores cualidades de sus quirks a futuro y en su cooperación mutua…

Curiosamente mientras bebía con algunos de sus nuevos compañeros dijo en voz alta estos pensamientos y aunque la mayoría repudio la idea al igual que el director cierto maestro tras oírle se acercó y le pidió detalles mientras compartían la bebida…

Tras un rato le informo que le daría una mano en su proyecto pero que para evitar problemas haría que el acercamiento entre los candidatos se realizara de manera paulatina y natural para evitar sospechas de terceros…

Después de todo Shota Aizawa sabía que sus estudiantes tenían un gran potencial y si este era mejorado en una generación posterior posiblemente el mundo sería más seguro y aunque no funcionara la idea de envdeavor sus estudios sobre la cooperación entre los chicos sin duda les serian de utilidad para las futuras clases más duras que tendrían los muchachos…


	2. El inicio de los problemas

Bueno les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este proyecto el cual modifique un poco de lo visto en el canon y aunque esperaba ver cómo era la habitación de cierta persona que no apareció tendrá relevancia los estilos y personalidades vistas para el fic…

Espero sea de su agrado y les invito a visitar mis otros proyectos en esta página así como los de mis amigos Gabe Logan, Neverdie entre otros amigos.

Sin más espero disfruten de este capitulo

Capítulo 1

Una nueva vida de manera inesperada

El joven Midoriya mejor conocido como Deku por sus compañeros arribaba a la academia de héroes como cualquier otro día en dicha escuela pero para él y sus compañeros pero ese sería un día diferente…Y es que tras los ataques sufridos en últimas fechas inclusive dentro de las mismas instalaciones y la retirada de All might como héroe activo la academia había decidido abrir un complejo de dormitorios para todos los nuevos estudiantes para facilitar nuevos programas de estudio que reforzarían el acondicionamiento de los jóvenes como nuevos héroes pero sobre todo para que de ahora en adelante estos vivirían bajo la protección de la academia quien garantizaría su seguridad con todos sus recursos.

Ahora mismo él joven estaba algo preocupado consigo mismo por todos los problemas en los que se había involucrado recientemente y las consecuencias de ello pero más que nada aún seguía pensando en lo que había discutido su madre con el posteriormente a la visita de all might a su domicilio, El sermón que esta les había dado a él y a su héroe había sido duro pero sincero para ambos héroes…

Aun no podía creer como él y All Might se habían comportado tras ello en esos momentos en los que uno esperaría una fuerte discusión el había demostrado según palabras de su mismo héroe una madurez que era digna de elogios y este había reconocido ante su madre que él era un digno sucesor de su legado como símbolo de paz y se había comprometido a dar todo por educarle como era debido para hacer de el un gran héroe… aun le era difícil de creer todo eso en su mente.

Aunque Deku había considerado revelarle la verdad a su madre sobre su Quirk heredada por all might the forcé for all así como su nueva responsabilidad para suplir al héroe que tanto admiraba eso había pasado a un segundo término con las palabras que aún le resonaban, esas palabras que se habían usado para persuadirle de permitirle seguir asistiendo a sus clases en la AU le daban ánimos de nunca rendirse sin importar lo duro que sea las cosas de ahora en adelante ahora que sabía la verdad del mundo de los héroes donde estos no solo ponían su vida por los demás sino ante cualquiera que busque dañar a terceros tal y como lo había hecho all might

Ahora el sabia le debía mucho no solo a él como su digno suceder sino con todos aquellos que le habían perdido como el ídolo de la paz.

Ahora apenas cargaba un ligero equipaje mientras se dirigía a los dormitorios pero en la entrada vio a un ser cadavérico de cabello dorado esperando con un peculiar traje amarillo con líneas oscuras.

-all might…

-midoriya –dijo el sujeto mientras se acercaba a él y le miraba de frente- quería verte nuevamente para agradecerte por tu decisión… -saca entre sus ropas una tarjeta magnética que le entrega- y entregarte su acceso a los dormitorios parece te tocara la habitación 3 de la tercera planta del edificio A.

-ya veo –dijo tomando la tarjeta y viendo a all might- este gracias por las molestias y ¿seguirás en la academia? ¿seguirás dándonos clases?

-je claro que si chico ahora que estoy retirado como héroe me temo esta será mi única fuente de ingresos por una temporada… -dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla con algo de duda- además de que debo entrenarte para que seas un digno sucesor.

-claro hare mi mejor esfuerzo en ello.

-lo sé y confió en que la llama brille como nunca bajo tu protección… -dijo transformándose en su versión con gran musculatura y dándole una de sus habituales sonrisas-aun así quiero que sepas que las cosas se pondrán más difíciles de ahora en adelante los programas de estudio se reforzaran y serán más duros con ustedes

-lo entiendo pero tras ver tu lucha con all for one creo es algo necesario… -dijo mirándole seriamente y sonriéndole- daré lo mejor de mí para demostrar ser digno de tu confianza.

-lo se aunque me temo más pruebas duras estarán frente a ti de ahora en adelante Midoriya y no saldrás endeble de ellas pero tú –su ring tong empezó a sonar destrozando el momento de tal escena- perdona debo contestar la llamada… es el director y mi jefe por ello…

-si claro… -dijo mientras veía como su héroe regresaba a su verdadera forma y empezaba a alejarse para tomar la llamada- no te preocupes lo entiendo…

-si diga… si señor justo ahora estoy en la entrada de la academia… ¿en serio? ¿No puede darme unos 5 minutos señor debo darle una plática a mi sucesor y…? ¡No perdone desde luego que voy de inmediato!

-¿todo bien? –Dijo extrañándose de las reacciones de su maestro-

-no lo sé el director me pidió vaya de inmediato a su despacho parece hay un problema grave por lo que me temo deberemos dejar esta platica para después… ve a recoger tus cosas ya deberían estar en tu habitación asignada asi que ve a verificar llegasen sin ningún daño o algo que reclamarle a los de la paquetería y nos vemos en la clase en unas horas

-entendido.

Midoriya solo veía como all might se alejaba rápidamente a ver al director tras su llamada y veía la tarjeta que este le había dado en sus manos… solo le sujeto fuertemente mientras que se dirigía al recién construido edificio que asemejaba a un hotel de lujo ubicado a las afueras del perímetro del campus el nuevo complejo de dormitorios de la AU según los folletos que le habían entregado tenia todos los sistemas de seguridad de la escuela más varios adicionales como cámaras y sensores de movimiento para evitar ataques como los ocurrido en el complejo de entrenamiento de desastres meses atrás , el complejo no solo albergaría a todos los estudiantes del primer curso clas sino que disponía de lujos y comodidades como sus propias aguas termales, gimnasio equipado e inclusive una enfermería por lesiones que les pudiesen ocurrir a los estudiantes –Midoriya pensó habían pensado en el peculiarmente en este último punto- para permitir el entrenamiento de sus estudiantes con total seguridad.

Vio antes de entrar los demás edificios construidos para los demás cursos de estudiantes sin duda alguna debió ser caro su construcción tan apresurada pero sin descuidar detalles de seguridad o de su estructura cosa que le impresiono poco considerando los recursos que tenía la academia…

Tras ingresar la tarjeta ingreso a su edificio y tras eso tomo un ascensor que le llevaría a su planta saliendo tras buscar por un rato el número de su habitación ingreso preparado para dejar sus cosas personales esperando que en verdad el servicio de transporte contratado por la escuela ya le hubiese traído sus pertenencias desde su casa

-así que aquí viviré de ahora en adelante… -dijo mientras que ingresaba la tarjeta que le daba acceso a su habitación asignada- con su permiso.

Apenas ingreso y se quedó congelado por lo que tenía frente a el

Su amiga y compañera de la clase Tsuyu Asui aquella bella chica de largo cabello oscuro y peculiaridad de rana estaba sentada sobre una de las dos camas que se encontraban en la habitación retirándose su ropa interior de frente a el mientras se preparaba para ponerse su ajustado traje de héroe que le asemejaba a una rana…. La chica al oír la puerta abrirse se había detenido para saludar a la que supondría seria su compañera de habitación pero al ver a su compañero de clases deku como ella le llamaba a Midoriya viéndole allí parado cambiarse y totalmente en shock hizo que también quedase en mismas condiciones sin saber que hacer…

Su sostén ya había sido desabrochado con anterioridad y estaba justo retirándolo para alejarlo de su bien proporcionados atributos mamarios en el instante en el que el chico había arribado, este sostén apenas había sido detenido a medio camino por sus manos por inercia pero había dejando a la vista lo más importante parte de tan voluptuosos senos a los ojos del joven héroe, pero dejando a un lado dicho hecho había otro detalle y era que la chica estaba sentada cierta manera que dejaba ver al chico sus ajustadas patines blancas con rayas verdes oscuras que hacían conjunto con su brasier al chico en una posición muy favorable para notar su curvilínea figura… por suerte para ella ante su sorpresa el chico no tardo en tener una hemorragia nasal y desmayarse en el acto sobre sí mismo cosa que le permitió a ella misma recobrarse de dicha impresión y hacerse una simple pregunta.

-¿Por qué entro deku a mi habitación?

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la academia de héroes en el edificio principal All might ingresaba a la dirección general de la academia y notaba extrañado como su compañero de trabajo el héroe Ereaser estaba siendo sermoneado por el director de esta aquel ser que uno no sabía si era una rata, un perro, gato o tlacuache.

-perdonen el retraso… ¿sucedió algo?

-es bueno que llegaras… -dijo el director mientras apuntaba al hombre se mirada somnolienta- necesito nos ayudes a pensar en una manera de corregir un serio problema que ocasiono ereaser con la asignación de dormitorios.

-¿acaso no estaba en el reporte que fue aprobado por la academia? –Dijo este sin inmutarse- todo estaba allí escrito si mas no recuerdo y fue aprobado de forma unánime

-¿sucedió algo con los dormitorios? –dijo all might extrañado por el asunto.

-veras parece ser que había un anexo no presentado en el nuevo programa de estudios por parejas para el siguiente semestre… -dijo el director poniendo su mano en la frente- por las prisas se aprobó sin notar dicho detalle pero resulto que su importancia es más que grave.

-oh entonces si se decidieron por realizar actividades en parejas de estudiantes para formalizar la cooperación y la ayuda mutua en las operaciones futuras… -dijo All Might dándole un pulgar arriba- debo admitir me sorprendí al ver la propuesta pero sin duda mejorara los resultados de los grupos gracias a sus habilidades conjuntas.

-en efecto la cooperación de héroes por parejas buscara que los alumnos compensen sus debilidades con quirks de un compañero afín a sus habilidades así como mejorar las actividades de estos en conjunto –dijo el director mientras suspiraba y se dejaba caer en la silla- pero aquí ereaser-kun se le olvido declarar un pequeño problema del cual apenas estamos enterándonos de mala manera.

-¿Qué problema podría ser ese? Además –dijo viendo a ambos de manera alternada con duda- ¿no me llamo por un problema en los dormitorios?

-en efecto… -dijo el director mientras veía a all might derrotado- parece ser que los dormitorios fueron asignados de manera mixta y más de una chica ha venido a quejarse por dicho problema

-en realidad si serán compañeros por al menos un mes deberían de poder convivir incluso en su dormitorio para mejorar su afinidad –dijo ereaser con total tranquilidad- además así se reforzaran sus lazos como compañeros.

-¡¿Qué cosa?! –Dijo all might perdiendo el color recordando que había enviado a su pupilo a los dormitorios- ¿los cuartos fueron mixtos? ¿Chicos jóvenes en su flor de la juventud compartirán la misma habitación?

-en efecto eso parece ser por ello debemos convencer a los alumnos acepten de momento la situación… -el director solo se dejó caer en su silla suspirando nuevamente- nos hemos acabado el presupuesto con la construcción de las instalaciones, seguridad adicional y los detectores térmicos y de movimiento, transporte de los alumnos y demás cosas como para reasignar nuevamente a los alumnos las tarjetas y demás requisitos de momento… ¿Cómo no pensaste en los problemas que ocasionaría esto ereaser?

-yo estoy seguro adjunte ese anexo en mi informe… -dijo tranquilamente rascándose la oreja- además dudo halla muchos problemas las clases de educación sexual están en el programa

-¡obviamente será un problema si una de las estudiantes sale embarazada! –dijo all might perdiendo el color.

-tranquilos conozco a esos chicos más de uno no se atrevería a hacer algo a sus compañeras

-¡pero el riesgo es latente –dijo el director seriamente- no quiero ni imaginarme lo que nos harían los medios si ello llegase a suceder

-tranquilo en cada piso hay un profesor que hará guardia así que dudo se atrevan a hacer algo con ellos presentes… solo digámosles que es para reforzar sus lazos como futuros compañeros y de seguro lo creerán.

-aun así… las quejas no pararan de llegar en el transcurso del día.

¿Cómo pudo pasar una cosa así? –Se preguntó all might con duda- ¿estará bien el joven midoriya?

Mientras el gran héroe y el director se lamentaban ereaser solo dio una media sonrisa ironica mientras les veía y susurraba para sí mismo….

-ahora a ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas si como endeavoar predijo o como yo lo creo…


End file.
